novebiologijefandomcom-20200213-history
Okoljsko tveganje transgenih rastlin - primer GSO z odpornostjo proti insektom
Gensko spremenjeni organizmi so vsi organizmi, katerih genetski material je bil spremenjen s pomočjo tehnologije rekombinantne DNA. Nenehna potreba po varnejši in cenejši zaščiti rastlin pred insekti Leta 1985 so v Plant Genetic Sistem, Ghent - Belgiji kot prvo podjetje proizvedli transgeno rastlino. To je bil tobakovec, ki je bil odporen proti določenim žuželkam, ki so občutljive na Bt toksin. Zadnjih 30 let je bilo za izboljšanje zaščite rastlin pred raznimi škodljivci vloženega veliko truda, a kljub temu smo proti veliko škodljivcem še vedno nemočni. Najpogosteje se proti raznim insektom borimo s insekticidi, ki so okolju neprijazni in se ne skladajo s sodobnimi strategijami nadzora nad škodljivci. Povečanje pridelave GS rastlin Slika 1: Rast pridelave GS rastlin. VIR Zgodovinsko gledano je uvedba gensko spremenjenih rastlin, ki so odporne na insekte, prinesla zmanjšanje porabe pesticidov. Z razvojem biotehnologije je pričakovati še večje zmanjšanje porabe pesticidov, kar bi posledično prineslo cenejšo in okolju prijaznejšo obliko zatiranja škodljivcev. Povečanje količine pridelanih GS rastlin po vrstah Slika 2: Rast pridelave GS rastlin po vrstah. VIR'' Gensko spremenjene rastline lahko omogočajo kontrolo za nadzor insektov - škodljivcev, saj imajo insekti katastrofalne posledice na ekonomske izgube poljedelcev. Rezistenca na insekte je druga najpogostejša spremenjena genetska lastnost rastlin. Če upoštevamo transgene rastline, ki imajo kombinirano toleranco na herbicide in odpornost na insekte pa so na prvem mestu. Pridelava in gojenje transgenih rastlin z odpornostjo na insekte je v skokovitem porastu predvsem v Indiji, na Kitajskem in v Avstraliji. Zanimiv je tudi podatek, da 7% vseh GS rastlin gojijo v ZDA in Kanadi Nekatere prednosti, ki jih prinaša uporaba transgenih rastlin pred konvencionalnimi sintetičnimi insekticidi: * uporaba transgenih rastlin ne povzroča izbruhov in ponovne oživitve insektov, kot se to lahko zgodi pri tradicionalnih sintetičnih insekticidih, * običajno se uporablja manj konvencionalne substance, zaradi česar le te ne delujejo proti koristnim insektom in so zato bolj učinkoviti agensi pri nadzorovanju vseh vrst insektov, *zmanjšanje toplo grednega efekta, * novi geni so direktno in hitro preneseni v rastlinske celice in za to ni potreben dolg proces naravne selekcije, * transgene rastline imajo z insekticidnimi substancami, ki jih proizvajajo manjši vpliv na okolje in so bolj varne za ljudi kot sintetični insekticidi, * ponekod te transgene rastline uporabljajo tudi za omejevanje števila insektov ob množičnih izbruhih ob določenem času ali na določenih območjih (z uporabo teh rastlin se posledično število insektov zmanjša). Če ne bi uporabljali insekticidov, bi ti škodljivci lahko povzročili več kot 25% izgube pridelka. Čeprav so današnji mehanizmi kontrole insektov relativno dobri, nekateri predvidevajo, da insekti še vedno uničijo približno 15% pridelkov rastlin. V naslednjih 40 letih naj bi se število prebivalcev podvojilo, s tem pa bodo narastle potrebe po hrani, zato je pametno razmisliti, kako bi dobili več pridelkov. Industrijski alternativi sta sicer dve: * povečanje števila kmetijskih površin * povečanje donosa na hektar kmetijske površine. * (zmanjšanje količine hrane namenjene za rejo živine, ki sicer poje več kot 70% vse pridelane hrane) Ker se število prebivalcev povečuje za 70 milijonov na leto in ker je vedno manj primernih delovnih površin in vedno več ljudi, ki naseljujejo te površine, je verjetno pametno iskati rešitev v tretji možnosti. Zaradi dramatičnega povečevanja populacije človeštva so potrebe po pridelavi hrane vse večje in posledično tudi bolj efektivne kontrole proti insektom vseh vrst. S transgenimi rastlinami odpornimi proti insektom bi lahko zmanjšali katastrofalen vpliv pesticidov (insekticidov) na okolje. Z izboljšavami v prihodnosti in molekularnimi tehnikami ter produkti lahko razširimo zmožnost razvoja rastlin, ki bi bile odporne proti enemu ali več insektom. Transgene rastline, ki proizvajajo insekticidne substance so že danes in bodo morale biti tudi v bodoče predmet temeljitih testiranj, s katerimi se zagotavlja varno uporabo teh rastlin za ljudi in zmanjševanje vpliva na okolje. GSO z odpornostjo proti insektom Najpogostejši načini vnosa tuje DNK v rastlinske celice je uporaba naravnega mehanizma okužbe bakterije [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ti_plasmid Agrobacterium tumefaciens]. Za nekatere rastline kot sta pšenica in koruza je takšna tehnologija neuporabna in se je tako potrebno posluževati drugih tehnik. Ena takšnih tehnik je mikrobombardiranje. V tem primeru zlate delčke, ki imajo velikost do 5 μm prevlečemo s DNK, ki jo želimo inkorporirati v genom. DNK »ustrelimo« v rastlinsko celico, kjer se DNK sprosti in vključi v genom. Preglednica 1: Rezistenca na insekte Vrsta rastline toksin Mayetiola destructor H21 S. cereale H23, H24 T. tauschii H27 Lapidoptera Bt Nekateri pristopi bojevanja proti insektom vključujejo gene, ki jih rastline uporabljajo kot del lastne obrambe. Produkti teh genov se vmešajo v metabolizem žuželk. Tako na primer rastlinske proteaze inhibirajo metabolizem proteinov, amilazni inhibitorji pa inhibirajo razgradnjo škroba. Eden najučinkovitejših načinov rezistenc rastlin na insekte je vnos gena za Bt toksin. Bt toksin Rastline, ki so jih transformirali tako, da producirajo Bt protein so krompirji, bombaž, koruza, brokoli, tobak, sladki krompir, paradižnik, riž, rabarbara, soja, oreh, jabolka in še mnoge druge. Bacillus thuringiensis je zemeljska bakterija, ki med obdobjem sporulacije proizvaja Bt toksin. B. Thuringiensis producira kristal protoksin. Ko kristal zaužije larva insektov, se protein raztopi v tankem črevesju, kjer je pH 10. Tam ga cepi tudi posebna proteaza, ki tako generira toksične fragmente. Bt toksin se veže na epitelne receptorje v prebavilu larv. Toksin omogoči formacijo manjših por v membrani, kar posledično povzroči lizo celic in larve umrejo od stradanja. V prebavilu se nato pH zniža, kar omogoči germinacijo Bt spor v mrtvi larvi, kjer je nemalo nutrientov. Sesalske celice nimajo receptorjev za Bt toksin in tako ni nevaren za ljudi. Kristali in spore Bacillus thurigensis Slika 3: Kristali in spore Bacillus thuringiensis. Razvoj na tem področju je zelo hiter. Monsantoje delal na krompirju, koruzi in bombažu in mi se bomo osredotočili na te tri. Nekaj primerov transgenih rastlin Krompir Največji omejujoči faktor za vzgojo krompirja na mnogih področjih je kontrola nad koloradskim hroščem. Ta hrošč predstavlja zelo velik problem, ker je odporen na vse razrede klasičnih pesticidov. Pri Monsantu so razvili krompir, ki izkazuje odličen nadzor nad ličinkami. Ličinke ne preživijo, inhibira pa tudi reprodukcijo odraslih hroščev. Koloradski hrošč Slika 4: Koloradski hrošč. Koruza Koruzna vešča (Ostrinia nubialis) je insekt, ki predstavlja velik problem pri gojenju koruze, ker vrta po steblu, zaradi tega pa se koruza lomi. Razmnožuje se dvakrat na leto. Kot zanimivost naj povemo, da le en insekt na odraslo rastlino koruze zmanjša izkoristek koruze za 4-7%. Bt koruza ima kontrolo nad pridelkom in nad steblom, tako da insekt ne more napasti nobenega dela koruze. Poleg tega pa ima transgena koruza še večji izkoristek. left|thumb|160px|Slika 5: Koruzna vešča (Ostrinia nubialis) left|thumb|160px|Slika 6: Koruzna vešča je napadla storž koruze left|thumb|160px|Slika 7: Posledica napada koruzne vešče Bombaž Bombaž je poljščina za katero velja, da je ena izmed najbolj tretiranih s pesticidi. Letni stroški za nadzor so 200-300 milijonov dolarjev, zraven pa je potrebno upoštevati še manjši izkoristek. Insekti, ki napadajo bombaž so večinoma iz rodu Lepidopterous (metulji in vešče) in bombažev rilčkar. Pri transgenem bombažu ličinke umrejo še preden dosežejo drugo stopnjo razvoja. [[Slika:Anthonomus_grandis.jpg|[[Slika:Bombažev rilčkar (Anthonomus grandis)|left|thumb|200px|''Slika 8: Bombažev rilčkar (Anthonomus grandis)]]]] Polje z transgenim bombažem izkazuje odlično kontrolo nad bombaževim rilčkarjem in južno plodovrtko. Pokazalo se je celo, da je ta kontrola nad škodljivci enaka ali celo boljša, kot pa jo nudijo insekticidi. Transgeni bombaž nudi izkoristke celo enake, včasih pa še boljše kot tisti, ki jih dobimo z najboljšimi insekticidi. Bt proteini so znani kot GRAS – generally recognized as safe. Z mikrobiološkega vidika pri njih ni nobenih varnostnih težav. Obravnavali so jih tudi z vidika varnosti hrane in semena, efektov na netarčne organizme in z vidika možnosti razvoja rezistence na insekte. Potencialen razvoj rezistence insektov na insekticide, ki jih proizvajajo transgene rastline Dokumentiranih je že več kot 500 primerov, ko so insekti razvili rezistenco na konvencionalne insekticide širokega spektra delovanja. Sklepamo lahko, da so insekti sposobni razviti rezistenco na širok spekter insekticidih sredstev, vključno z tistimi, ki jih proizvajajo transgene rastline. Med vzroki, ki povečajo možnost nastanka rezistence na insekticide, je predvsem večji selekcijski pritisk na insekte. Gensko spremenjene rastline lahko sproščajo toksin celo sezono, gojimo jih več let na istem prostoru in ob prisotnosti insektov. Vse to predstavlja za insekte selekcijski pritisk, saj bi insekti, ki bi razvili rezistenco, imeli veliko prednost pred ostalimi. Naslednji vzrok potencialnega nastanka rezistence je v samem insekticidu. Insekticid je navadno v obliki enega samega toksina, torej je potrebna le manjša mutacija, da bi nastala rezistenca. Ta mutacija bi se potem lahko ustalila in se prenašale v naslednje generacije. Skozi zgodovino so se proti nastanku rezistence borili s povečanjem števila škropljenj na sezono, kar pa je povečalo stroške in ogrožalo zdravje ljudi in slabo vplivalo na okolje. Najbolj znan pristop k zmanjšanju možnosti nastanka rezistence je zmanjševanje selekcijskega pritiska povzročenega z insekticidi. Najpogosteje uporabljena metoda je mešanje transgenih rastlin, ki proizvajajo insekticide, s tistimi, ki jih ne proizvajajo. To enostavno storijo tako, da v ustreznem razmerju dodajo semenom transgenih rastlin tudi semena ne-transgenih rastlin. Tako sredi polj z transgenimi rastlinami rastejo tudi ne-transgene, ki jih insekti lahko napadajo in jim tako služijo kot nekakšno »zatočišče«, s čimer se zmanjša selekcijski pritisk. Uporabljajo se tudi druge metode npr.: * vnos dveh različnih toksinov v eno rastlino, * rotacija različnih vrst toksinov, tako da je na nekem področju gojena rastlina vsako leto s toksinom, ki ima drugačen spekter delovanja, * produkcija toksina v nizkih količinah, ki potem v sodelovanju z naravnimi sovražniki zmanjšujejo razvoj insektov, * sterilni moški osebki, * cvetni prah ne vsebuje transgenov. Vpliv na okolje Agro-ekosistemi so sestavljeni iz rastlin, živali in mikroorganizmov, ki interagirajo en z drugim ter s fizikalnimi interakcijami kot so okolje, prst in zrak. Rastline so v milijonih let, od kadar živijo v asociacijah z insekti in ostalimi škodljivci razvile impresivni repertoar boja proti škodljivcem. Po drugi strani v tej tekmi niso zaostajali ne škodljivci ne insekti. Razvili so mehanizme, ki omogočajo bojevanje proti rastlinskim sistemom proti škodljivcem. Lahko bi dejali, da poteka nekakšen ping-pong med rastlinami in njihovimi škodljivci. Ena največjih skrbi, povezanih z gensko spremenjenimi rastlinami, je njihov vpliv na ekosistem. Transgene rastline imajo lahko velik vpliv na okolje, če se njihova frekvenca poveča (se število teh rastlin v ekosistemu zelo poveča) in se le te ohranijo v naravnih populacijah. To se lahko zgodi na več načinov: * če transgene rastline »uidejo« iz kultiviranih na nekultivirana območja, * če se transgene rastline »parijo« s podobnimi divjimi rastlinami, pri čemer se vnešeni geni prenesejo na potomce, * če postanejo transgene rastline plevel oziroma postanejo invazivne in jih je posledično težje nadzorovati, Sposobnost genetskega inženiringa med vrstami in družinami ter med živalmi in rastlinami se bi lahko odražala v nepričakovanih in neznanih interakcijah. V zavest bi kot splošno pravilo morali vzeti, da so riziki tem večji, čim bolj so organizmi genetsko oddaljeni med seboj. Prenos genov vpliva na biodiverziteto in lahko vpliva na celoten ekosistem. Obstajajo vsaj trije mehanizmi hibridizacije, ki omogočajo razširitev transgenih rastlin: * hibridizacija z ne-transgenimi kultiviranimi rastlinami iste vrste * hibridizacija z divjimi rastlinami iste vrste * hibridizacija z divjimi rastlinami ozko sorodne vrste * so transgene rastline dovolj sorodne divjim rastlinam * transgene in divje rastline cvetijo ob istem času * če so transgene in divje rastline genetsko kompatibilne * če imajo selektivno prednost v naravnem okolju Največji potencialni ekološki riziko je »pobeg« kloniranih genov iz gojenih poljščin v divje sorodnike. Ti riziki so še posebej zaskrbljujoči v razvijajočih se deželah, zaradi manj učinkovitih načinov kontrole. Transgeni cvetni prah se lahko razširja med ostale poljščine. Pri prenosu transgenov iz oljne repice na redkvico, na primer, lastnosti izvenijo po nekaj generacijah. Problem prenašanja genov s pelodom bi se lahko rešilo tako, da bi bili zapisi za toksine pod kontrolo promotorja, ki se ne bi izražal v pelodu. Pelod s katerim se prehranjujejo razne žuželke lahko uniči cele populacije neškodljivih insektov. Takšen je primer metulja monarha. Če veter razpiha pelod rastline, ki ima recimo gen za Bt, metulj poje ta pelod, se zastrupi in pogine. Ni mogoče proizvesti Bt toksina, ki bi škodoval le škodljivim žuželkam, do ostalih pa bi bil neškodljiv. Po drugi strani je s pomočjo genskih premikov možen tudi nastanek superplevelov. Zaskrbljujoče je tudi dejstvo, da je možen prenos rastlinskih genov na virusne patogene, medtem ko ti parazitirajo na rastlinah. Tako lahko nastane povsem nov virus z neznanimi lastnostmi. Zaradi medsebojnih interakcij med različnimi skupinami organizmov v ekosistemu, ima lahko uvajanje rastlin, odpornih na insekte, velik vpliv tudi na preostale organizme agro-ekosistema. Tako lahko pride na primer do zmanjšanja števila insektov, kar povzroči pomanjkanje hrane njihovih naravnih sovražnikov, to vpliva na na pomanjkanje hrane tistih, ki se prehranjujejo z živalmi, ki se prehranjujejo z insekti itd. Zaradi zapletenih odnosov v ekosistemu je potrebna nenehno sodelovanje med ekologi, genetiki, pridelovalci hrane in drugimi, da bo razvoj gensko spremenjenih rastlin čim manj posegel v interakcije celega ekosistema. Čeprav so transgene rastline lahko zelo uspešen način varovanja rastlin pred njhovimi "sovražniki", je dobro, da se držimo nekaterih omejitev. Upoštevati moramo dejstvo, da transgena rezistenca proti insektom ni primerna za vse agrikulturne sisteme. Tak način zaščite ni primeren na primer za rastline, ki jih insekti napadajo le sporadično, ali pri rastlinah, ki imajo razvito dobro biološko samozaščito. Gensko spreminjanje organizmov mora dolgoročno voditi do zmanjšanja količine pesticidov in gojenja odpornejših pridelkov. Ker pa se je iz zgodovine modro učiti, lahko omenimo enega najbolj reprezentativnih primerov "zgrešene" uporabe pesticidov. To je bil zloglasni DDT. DDT je bil med prvimi uporabljenimi pesticidi. Masovno so ga začeli proizvajati po drugi svetovni vojni. Uporabljali so ga kot sredstvo za preprečevanje in zatiranje malarije. Leta 1970 so ga prepovedali. Ugotovili so namreč, da povzroča raka pri ljudeh. Ker se prenaša preko prehranjevalne verige, je povzročal tanjšo lupino jajc pri ptičih, poleg tega pa so se težave manifestirale tudi v slepoti in plešavosti. Pametno se je torej učiti iz zgodovine. Nekaterih napak ne smemo ponavljati. Pred lansiranjem transgenih rastlin na trg je torej potrebno podrobno preučiti možne interakcije in vplive na celotni ekosistem. Vpliv na zdravje človeka Uporaba transgenih rastlin zmanjšuje izpostavljenost ljudi insekticidom ter povečuje varnost uporabnikov, delavcev na poljih s kultiviranimi rastlinami ter vseh ljudi, ki živijo blizu polj s kultiviranimi rastlinami. Transgene rastline sicer proizvajajo insekticide, le da je kemija teh insekticidov mnogo bolj varna. Insekticidne substance, ki jih rastline proizvajajo znotraj celic, so toksične za insekte, vendar pa ne smejo biti toksične za človeka. Prav tako ne smejo biti toksične za herbivore in detritivore, ki se prehranjujejo s transgenimi rastlinami. Zato je potrebno preveriti, kakšne vplive imajo ti insekticidi in njihovi razgradnji produkti na živali in ljudi, ki se s temi rastlinami prehranjujejo. Reference * Keen, N. "Mechanisms of pest resistence in plants" predstavljeno na Workshop on Ecological Effects of Pest Resistance Genes in Managed Ecosystems (Bethesda, 31.1-3.2 1999) * Sims, S. "Development and Commercialization of Insect Resistant Transgenic Crops" predstavljeno na Conference on Biological Control (11-13.4 1996) * "Transgenic Plants: A Budding Controversy Stems from Consumer Concerns", ''The Journal of Young Investigators, Volume 13, Issue 3, Februar 2007 * Frisbie R. in sod. Position Statemenon on Insect-Resistant Transgenic Crops: Potential Benefits and Risks, predstavljeno v Entomological Society of America Positional Paper Zunanje povezave * Genetically Modified Foods: Harmful or Helpful? * Genetic Engineering for Plant Protection * Health and environmental impacts of transgenic crops, The State of Food and Agriculture 2003-2004 * Plant Insect Resistance * ESA Position Statement on Appropriate Uses of Genetic Engineering in the Production of Crops * Insect Resistance Management, Council for Biotechnology Information 2001 Člani tima